


Comfort Me

by Starryfaris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Writing, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friendship/Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryfaris/pseuds/Starryfaris
Summary: The words gave Oikawa comfort, he thought about it often. Oikawa didn’t see the boy until years later.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Comfort Me

**Author's Note:**

> I hate that I love Oisuga but really I don't.

**Karasuno 26 – 24 Aoba Johsai**

The final whistle reverberated through his whole body. They lost.

It’s not like Oikawa underestimated Karasuno, they were a good team and it helped that they had his former underclassman Kageyama. But he wanted to win, he wanted to keep playing, he wanted another chance at playing his rival Ushijima again. He wanted to prove the trust his team had for him wasn’t misplaced. _It hurt_.

They won, the cheers wake Suga up from his reverie. Karasuno have beaten Aoba Johsai, they have a chance to play again. He was happy but it was bittersweet. He looks over the net, his heart wrenches as he watches Oikawa. _Why do I feel empty?_

After the post match pleasantries, Oikawa needed time alone. He needed to come to terms with the loss, he needed to breathe. He’s on the floor of a quiet dimly lit room, his head is in his hands. He’s angry, frustrated and he wants to cry.

After a moment, he felt fingers card through his hair. He didn’t even notice them come in but Oikawa knew who it was.

“Come to gloat" Oikawa says incredulously

“No" Suga says softly

“You must be so happy right now.” Oikawa says with an empty chuckle

“How can I be, when you’re hurting?” Suga moves his hand to Oikawas cheek

Tears welling in his eyes, “I wanted to win so bad" Oikawa says as his voice feels thick

“I know" Suga whispers 

Oikawa looks up for the first time and meets Suga’s sympathetic eyes, the tears start streaming.

“It hurts Kou-chan" Oikawa pleads

It doesn’t take even a second before Suga is cradling Oikawa in a hug.

“I know, I’m sorry.” Suga says as he caresses Oikawa's hair

“Make me feel better, please.” Oikawa pleads as he holds on to Suga

* * *

Oikawa was 14 years old when he first saw Suga, it was after the match between Kitagawa Daiichi and Shiratorizawa.

His team had lost and even though he won best setter award, it still hurt. He wanted to win, he wanted to prove he was good.

As he was turning into the changing rooms, Oikawa heard someone yell ‘Hey'. He turned to find a silver haired male about his age, the boy started talking before Oikawa could say anything.

“I just want to say I think you were awesome in that game, your sets were amazing, man I wish I could play like that. You were great, just...argh. You know.” the silver haired boy said getting frustrated by the lack of words he could conjure up.

The words made Oikawa warm inside, he felt proud. The sting of defeat wasn’t as prominent now. He didn’t even have time to get the boys name as he was being ushered into the changing room by the other players.

The words gave Oikawa comfort, he thought about it often. Oikawa didn’t see the boy until years later.

* * *

Oikawa was in his 3rd year of High-school, his team were playing a practice match with Karasuno, the school his underclassman and fellow setter Kageyama attended.

He had been off for two weeks with a slightly injured ankle so he arrived well into the game.

As he entered the gym his eyes immediately fell on a silver haired boy on the sidelines, without thinking he made his way over. It was the boy from the past, the one he thought of often, the one who gave him comfort.

As he stood in front of the boy, Oikawa didn’t realise he hadn’t said anything until the boy said Hello.

Oikawa didn’t understand why he suddenly felt flustered. As soon as his eyes locked onto the other boys eyes, everything just went blank. He needed to snap out of it.

“Oikawa Tooru" he says as he offers a handshake 

“Sugawara Koushi” Suga says as he shakes Oikawas hand.

They stand there looking at each other, hand in hand until Oikawa’s coach yells his name. They smile at each other sheepishly as they let go and Oikawa walks back all the while still looking at Suga.

Oikawa glances at Suga every now and then for the remainder of the game. Suga smiles on the occasion their eyes meet, which results in Oikawa quickly looking away.

At the end of the match, Oikawa manages to find Suga alone and they exchange contact information. He doesn’t quite understand why but he feels drawn to Suga.

The following months, they message back and forth, Suga matching his flirtatious nature with equal measure, the messages turn into phone calls and sometimes if they're both free they would meet up, they fall into a comfortable friendship.

* * *

Karasuno lost. It’s the Inter-high prelims against Aoba Johsai. Suga wanted to be happy for Oikawa as he watches him celebrate with his team but it stung.

He wanted Karasuno to be the ones celebrating right now. He couldn’t stand to see it any longer, if it didn’t hurt so much Suga would have gone over to congratulate Oikawa but instead he left along with his teammates. _It hurt_.

After celebrating with his team Oikawa looked around in search of Suga, the only glimpse he caught was the back of his shirt as he walked out of the gym.

He knew exactly how Suga must be feeling, his heart twists at the thought. The following thought came unexpectedly to him, _he needed to see Suga._

Oikawa had finished his team meeting at school and he was running to catch a train, he knew that if he got to Karasuno fast enough, he’d catch Suga as he walked home.

He got to the gates of Karasuno, breathless from running. As he was about to enter he heard chatter coming from the entrance. He ducked to the side to avoid them. It was the Volleyball teams first and second years, they were talking amongst themselves, not noticing Oikawa lurking in the shadows.

A few minutes later, Suga came out with the other 3rd years. They started walking off in the same direction so Oikawa followed in the hopes that they would eventually separate.

Suga noticed Oikawa as soon as they left school but he wasn’t in the mood, the bitter sting of defeat still lived in his chest.

When he says goodbye to the others as they continue on their separate ways, Suga stops walking, “What do you want?” he says.

Oikawa stops dead in his tracks, he thought he was stealthy enough but clearly Suga realised. He walks up to Suga and stands beside him.

Suga turns to face Oikawa, indifference plastered on his face. “I don’t think I can handle your gloating right now.”

“I’m not here to gloat, Suga-chan.” Oikawa says softer than he expected 

“I just want to go home in peace.” Suga says sighing 

“Ok then, let’s go.” Oikawa grabs Suga’s hand interlocking their fingers.

Suga looked at his hand and then up at Oikawa, who was averting his gaze but he had a smile on his lips and his cheeks tinted pink. Suga surprisingly found comfort in the warmth of Oikawas hand, so he squeezed it and resumed walking.

In the time Oikawa has known Suga, he’s never known him to be this quiet. He knew how much the loss must have effected him, he didn’t like it. In fact he hated that Suga was hurting.

When they’ve arrived at Suga’s home, they stop at the gate. The walk wasn’t long enough Oikawa thought to himself, he wanted to be in Suga’s presence longer.

They stood facing each other, Suga looked up at Oikawa, “Thank you.”

Surprised Oikawa looks at Suga, “What for?”

“Just being here” Suga says as he squeezes their still interlocked hands and gives a small smile

All of a sudden Oikawa didn’t just want to hold hands, he wanted to hold Suga as if to say ‘anytime you want me I’ll be here’ and so he did. He hugged Suga, Suga stiffened at the sudden contact but it didn’t take long until he reciprocated the hug.

“Anytime" Oikawa says as he caresses the back of Suga’s head.

Suga tightens his hold as he buries his face into Oikawa’s chest.

That night Suga realised that he’d fallen in love with Oikawa. He was so annoyed with himself, Oikawa was the most smug person he’d ever met so there was no way he was admitting his feelings.

After that day their dynamic changed, it was like they had upgraded their friendship package but they limited themselves, both too scared, stubborn or competitive to admit what they have is more than friendship but it’s most likely the latter because they never stop trying to one-up each other.

* * *

_Make me feel better, please_

Suga looks at Oikawa, he looks so broken, so fragile, it hurt his heart. He hated it.

His heart wrenched, Suga didn’t know what he could do. All he wanted to do was hold him close, to show he was here for him.

Suga apologises as he places a kiss on Oikawa’s cheek, he hears Oikawa’s breath hitch. He starts placing small butterfly kisses all over Oikawa’s face, Oikawa doesn’t pull away instead he hums so Suga continues placing kisses on his face.

Suga’s lips then make their way to Oikawa’s lips, a few chaste pecks on the lips until Oikawa pulls Suga closer and they start kissing intimately.

Oikawa breaks away and rest his head in the crook of Suga’s neck as he takes a breather, Suga who is now sitting on Oikawa’s lap cards his fingers through Oikawa’s hair.

Then Oikawa looks up at Suga and Suga looks at him, his chocolate eyes inviting Suga in. They’re kissing again, both humming contently until Suga breaks away.

“I love you, Tooru.” Suga says as he smiles.

Oikawa smiles back, his heart leaps because he loves Suga too.

In between the text messages, the phone calls and the occasional meet ups, Oikawa realised he had fallen in love with Suga.

Oikawa was always so adamant he wouldn’t be the first one to say it but being here with Suga, being comforted by him, he wanted to say it, he wanted Suga to know how much he meant to him, how much he’s always meant to him.

But before he could say it, Iwaizumi charged through the door angry.

“OIKAWA, I SWEAR...” he stops mid sentence as he sees Suga on Oikawa’s lap.

Iwaizumi turns around abruptly like he saw something he wasn’t supposed to. He stands in the doorway. “We need to go.” He says as he clears his throat.

Suga gets off Oikawa’s lap so that he can stand. Oikawa takes Suga’s hand and gives it a squeeze. “I’ll see you soon, ok" Oikawa says as he looks at Suga lovingly.

“Ok" Suga says as he squeezes back and with that he watched Oikawa walk out the room.

Oikawa is on the coach heading back to school, the pain of losing has dulled a little in his chest because all he can think about is Suga.

Even his run in with Ushijima didn’t bother him. He smiles as he touches his lips, kissing Suga was better than he imagined it. He takes his phone out and sends Suga a message.

Suga is on Karasuno’s coach heading back, he’s thinking about Oikawa. He hopes he isn’t feeling down again but mostly he’s thinking about kissing Oikawa and how much he wants to do it again. He doesn’t even care that he told Oikawa that he loves him, because he does.

But then he realises Oikawa never said it back, he starts to panic, ‘What if he doesn’t feel the same way' he thinks. Yes, they flirt and act too friendly but it could just be banter among “rivals". Before he can think about it too much, Suga’s phone goes off.

 **Oikawa: I love you too, Koushi.** ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Guys this is all over the place, I totally suck at writing. I mean the concept is there kinda, but I'm too stupid to write it. 😭 Also I can't write a kissing scene for shit.


End file.
